


常來留宿的漂亮姐姐

by fallwhale



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:15:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22513090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallwhale/pseuds/fallwhale
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Kang Seulgi, seulrene - Relationship
Kudos: 10





	常來留宿的漂亮姐姐

「姐姐快到了嗎？我去校門口接妳！」

原本躺著打著手遊的瑟琪，看到來電顯示迅速地劃開接起電話，坐直了身子興奮地說著。匆忙地拿起外套和鑰匙就跑了起來，開了門出去。同一間大學宿舍的舍友們就這樣看著瑟琪彷彿踏著風火輪般如風如煙，倏地消失在宿舍裡。

「什麼情況？」秀榮問。

「可能是瑟琪常掛在嘴邊的那個“柱現姐姐”吧。」隔壁上鋪的勝完探出頭猜測著。

「呵。戀愛的女人。」秀榮上鋪的藝琳調笑著。

過了一陣子後，門再度被打開，瑟琪先進了門。難掩笑意著招手聚集她的舍友們。隨後披著瑟琪外套的女人也走了進來。

「這是柱現姐姐。姐姐這我的舍友。勝完、秀榮和藝琳。」瑟琪笑著輪番介紹著。

小巧的四人宿舍門口站滿了人，柱現被人群簇擁著，覺得這場面過於正經的引介反而有些逗趣，柱現脫下瑟琪的外套，帶著笑意微微欠身。三人傻楞著緊跟著鞠躬打招呼，都被一襲正裝綁著馬尾，幹練優美的社會人形象震懾地說不出話來。

「妳們好，不好意思來打擾了。我過來看看瑟琪。」柱現遞出手上的袋子接著說。「這是一點小禮物。」

「謝謝柱現姐姐。」勝完恭敬地彎腰接下袋子。而藝琳看到袋上的logo後急忙搶了過來打開。

「哇，大發！紅絲絨千層蛋糕，這很難買耶。」

「是嗎？」勝完問。

「這每天限量現做，排隊還不一定買得到。」秀榮也湊了過來，眼睛一同發著光說。

「啊，真的？那柱現姐姐怎麼買到的？」勝完再問。

「剛好有認識的朋友在那裡上班請她留了一個給我。」

「哇！真好，謝謝柱現姐姐！歡迎常來。」藝琳笑開地說著。

年輕的學生們招呼姐姐當作自己家不要客氣。隨後搬出摺疊桌圍坐在桌子旁，勝完負責切蛋糕，秀榮則一盤盤地送往每個人手上。她們吃著一口蛋糕一口驚呼著。吹捧著柱現姐姐是世上最好的姐姐。吃得滿足的三人開始和柱現姐姐聊起，有說有笑地話題一個接著一個。聊著聊著時間也晚了，要決定洗澡順序時，瑟琪提議她們兩個墊後。在等候洗澡的時間，瑟琪則是像顆衛星般繞在柱現身邊轉。她去哪就跟到哪。柱現在宿舍裡兜轉著，看著瑟琪的置物空間。口中唸唸有詞著：都多大了，還不好好收拾東西。手上卻沒有停下整理的動作。瑟琪只是傻呼呼地在一旁笑著說：姐姐最好了，姐姐真好。輪到她們的時候已經夜深。瑟琪拿著兩人份的衣物，推著拉著她漲紅著臉的柱現姐姐進了浴室。理由是兩個人洗比較快。但兩個人洗也沒多快出來。等到她們身體發散著熱氣與水氣出來時，燈光早已暗下，舍友們已經躺得躺、睡得睡。

瑟琪用棉被將她和柱現姐姐蓋得嚴實，只露出眼睛以上的部分。深怕她姐姐冷著了。還抱著她給她供暖。趁著黑暗，瑟琪膽子莫名地壯大了起來。看不清沒關係的，摸著找就好。何況這麼黑連她都看不清了，還有誰看得到？瑟琪開始在棉被下作亂，她撩起柱現的衣襬，雙手趁縫鑽了進去。在被摸得徹底前，柱現捉住作亂的雙手，壓低音量出聲警告。

「呀，妳怎麼回事？」

「明明都是同一個味道，姐姐身上的就是不一樣。姐姐好香。」

「別鬧了。妳舍友都在呢。」

瑟琪往上不成，擺脫了姐姐的手開始向下摸索。柱現再次趕緊抓住，打在她後頸的呼吸一次比一次更濕熱，再任由她下去遲早會被她的舍友們發現。

「呀，康瑟琪別鬧了。」

「我沒鬧呢。我很認真。」瑟琪修長的手指一手就能擒著姐姐雙手的手腕，將她緊緊扣著不讓她亂動，另一隻手繼續往下撫摸著。瑟琪染上慾望的氣音在姐姐耳畔低鳴著。「姐姐我很想妳，妳不想我嗎？」

「不要⋯⋯」毫無防備的柱現只能任由瑟琪的手在她下身作亂。柱現仰著頭快要失去把控，從深層要破口而出的呻呼在被迷亂的慾望淹沒前，轉換成破碎的語句。

「瑟琪⋯⋯不⋯⋯不要了⋯⋯」

「噓，姐姐小聲點，我舍友都在呢。」瑟琪自顧自地將姐姐的信息解讀成欲拒還迎的邀請。原本緊扣著她的手轉而嗚住姐姐的嘴。

「姐姐咬著。我沒關係的。」說完，瑟琪領著她的柱現姐姐繼續做著方才在浴室未盡之事。  
  


＊

  
瑟琪床頭的手機鬧鈴聲響起，瑟琪被叫醒後摁掉。雖然睡不到幾個小時，但她異常地有精神。擠在她懷裡的柱現姐姐似乎是察覺到自己的動靜，沒有睜開眼睛卻皺起眉頭，將她抱得更緊，不願拉開任何距離般得緊密。瑟琪稍稍後仰著背，梳理了柱現姐姐臉龐上的幾綹細髮撥至耳後。細細地品味著姐姐的臉。卸掉工作用的精緻妝容，她的柱現姐姐恢復成白嫩可愛的學生樣，而這個模樣的姐姐只有她看過。她滿足地笑了並湊過去討了一個早安吻。不見反應，又再次湊了過去。一次又一次如落雨般在吻在額頭、眼尾、眉宇、側臉和嘴唇。柱現不滿被打擾睡眠地揪著嘴鬧脾氣。那可愛得緊的模樣讓瑟琪忍不住，再度吻上姐姐的嘴，這次還用上了舌。突破姐姐的防備，直到姐姐也用舌頭回應她的擾動。預防賴床的鬧鈴響起，瑟琪才不捨的和姐姐分開，抬手關掉鬧鈴。

「姐姐該起床了，妳晚點還要搭車呢。」

「嗯⋯不想回去。」柱現蹭進了瑟琪的懷裡繼續賴床。昨晚睡不多的她，還浸泡在瑟琪的溫暖裡不想起身，還不願睜眼面對即將分別的現實。

最後瑟琪還是推著拉著她的姐姐起床、洗漱。又像顆衛星在她的姐姐身邊繞。她的姐姐上妝成平時幹練成熟的社會人的模樣。而瑟琪還是只能一直傻呼呼地笑著說，姐姐好美。明明和舍友們處在同一個空間，但戀人的眼裡只有彼此，活像個兩人世界。直到她們出了門。欲哭無淚的舍友們才被解了定身咒，有了動作和呼吸。聽見彼此翻身嘆氣的聲音，不用出口詢問也知道誰都沒能平安渡過這不平靜的一夜。

吃了人家的蛋糕，還沒消化出來，都在夜裡翻騰了起來，全堵在喉頭，連大氣都不敢喘。而睡在上鋪的勝完更是不得安眠。她人生第一次親身體會到地震是什麼樣的感覺。

位於震央的她，大半夜睡到一半被搖醒，一開始還以為是錯覺。可後來晃動不止，時而平穩、時而激烈，從床板下還傳來細碎的嗚咽聲。她才確定了她正經歷人生前所未有的遭遇。她慌張地一動也不敢動。緊捏著棉被，眼珠瞪著大大地轉，想著到底該怎麼辦才好。她腦海突兀地迸出一句話，已經忘了從哪裡聽來的。小震不用跑，大震也跑不了。所以她到底該跑還是不跑？眼下這情況，她不敢亂動，更不敢發出聲響。閉起眼的話，聽覺會變得更敏銳、張著眼的話，更無法睡下。她只能無助地盯著天花板祈禱著底下的板塊不要再擠壓了。

夜半時分，晃動停止了，嗚咽聲也沒了。勝完心有餘悸仍警惕著餘震發生。她的心跳聲猛烈地蹦跳著，迴盪在她的耳邊。待她的心跳恢復平穩後，世界也歸於平靜，疲憊的精神早已恍惚不堪得稍早的遭遇像是夢一般的錯覺。她終於可以閉起眼入睡。她在入睡前沒想過能夠睡著會是件多麼美好、難得的事。  
  
  
  
瑟琪回來的時候還帶著食物的香氣。她提了不止四人份的早餐回來。艱辛隱忍一晚隔岸戰火的秀榮和藝琳，早已經餓得前腹貼後背，沒有力氣跟挑起戰火的惡霸討一個公道，聞香而起。

「哇⋯這也太豐富了吧⋯」秀榮起身後看到瑟琪提回來的早餐愣在原地說著。而藝琳只是看了一眼後瞪大眼睛，趕緊用最快的速度洗漱出來享用這過份豪華的早餐。

「柱現姐姐說不知道妳們喜歡吃什麼，所以都買了一點。」說完瑟琪便走近床鋪，拍了拍睡在她上鋪的兄弟。「勝完，起來吃早餐了。等等還有課呢。」

勝完為難地翻了個身，應聲好。起身揉了揉酸澀的雙眼。從上往下望，看到擺滿一桌各式各樣早點的宴席。勝完眨了眨眼，還以為自己還在睡。爬下床鋪還一臉茫然樣。望著一桌超量的早餐，她回頭望了一眼睡在她床鋪下的兄弟。而她兄弟已經開始享用她的早餐，恐怕她嫂子不知道從哪裡的飯店把早餐自助吧給搬來了吧，應有盡有。

「別看了，去洗漱完來吃吧。」秀榮也早已洗漱完坐在桌邊吃了起來，語氣淡淡地說著。

「還吃得下去嗎？妳們。我昨晚的蛋糕都還沒消化完呢。」勝完皺起臉摸著她的腹部，昨晚難受的感覺似乎又翻湧了上來。

「消化不良也得吃。吃到積食也還要吃。」藝琳邊吃邊說著。

也是。能不吃嗎？她兄弟昨晚處於震源，震得她一夜不得安寧。吃到吐也只是剛好，甚至吐得她兄弟一身也是應該的。勝完邁開腳步加緊洗漱出來，加入這場大胃王比賽。  
  
  
＊

  
一週後。

勝完和舍友們走在黑漆漆的校園裡。她沒有想過她這時間點居然還會在校園裡遊蕩。

「我們這是被食物收買了嗎？大半夜的有家歸不得。」勝完提著裝著紅絲絨蛋糕袋子晃啊晃的說。

「什麼收買，是平等交易好嗎？」藝琳反駁道。

「我們不是要去夜唱嗎？」秀榮疑惑地轉頭看向勝完說。

「真要去啊？」

「那蛋糕留下，妳回宿舍睡。」藝琳露出邪惡的笑容說。

「我不要！」

柱現姐姐來的時候，她們又驚又喜。姐姐帶了蛋糕來，這次還多買了飲料。她們假藉夜唱的名義溜了出門，反正她們也沒有地方可去，不如就去唱吧。於是三人把謊言成真，走進KTV，不亞於留在宿舍的人，狂歡了一夜。

三人估摸著時間，早上回到宿舍時，耳朵還先貼在門上聽裡面有無奇怪的聲響，可沒聽見什麼動靜，就緩緩地打開門，深怕看見什麼兒少不宜的景象。可一探頭望進去，熟悉的香味和景象又撲面而來。

「妳們好慢喔，早餐都要冷掉了。」瑟琪嘴裡的食物還沒嚥下就嚷嚷著。

「呵，我就說吧。還好沒有在外面吃。」藝琳冷笑了一聲，她的預料沒有失準，可差點就錯過了一頓豐盛的早餐。藝琳和秀榮趕緊坐下準備用美味、豐盛的食物慰勞在外辛苦一夜的自己，開動前還不忘雙手合掌謝謝柱現姐姐一聲。

「柱現姐姐回去了？」勝完問。

「嗯，她下午還有班。」

「下次柱現姐姐什麼時候來？」藝琳接著問。

「不知道，她說她最近很忙。」

「柱現姐姐體力真好，這樣來回奔波都不會累。」藝琳勾起著嘴角露出曖昧不明的笑容說。

「嗯，姐姐很忙還是會按時運動的。」

勝完邊咀嚼口中食物時，腦袋也消化這一番對話，總感覺好像哪裡怪怪的。

不過瑟琪口中很忙的柱現姐姐到了下週又出現了。

這次姐姐帶了熱銷的馬卡龍來，她們仍然邊吃邊愉快地聊著天。待瑟琪和柱現姐姐去洗澡的時候，那三個人又識相地溜了出門，把宿舍留給她們。勝完再次和舍友們走在深夜的校園裡。心裡感嘆著，柱現姐姐真的是世代指標女性，人美心善又自律，即使很忙也還是按時運動。

啊～明天早餐吃什麼呢？好期待喔。


End file.
